A Cullen Christmas Tale
by NealansGirl
Summary: Basically, I Twilightified a bunch of Christmas songs! Reviews and Requests welcome!
1. Edward Cullen is Coming To Town

_Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Cullen or the tune to this song, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, but the words are all mine! Bwa ha ha!_

**Oh! You better watch out,  
you better not cry,  
you better go out,  
I'm telling you why:  
Edward Culen is coming to town!**

**He's making a list,**  
**He's checking it twice,**  
**gonna fine out who's tasty when spiced,** **Edward Cullen is coming to town! **

**He sees you when you're sleeping,**  
**he knows when you're awake. **  
**He knows when you've been killed or not,**  
**so live for goodness sake!**

**So...You better watch out, ****You better not cry ****You better go out, I'm Telling you why.****Edward Cullen is coming to town!**

_Hope you liked it! Now click that blue review button! Pwease? _


	2. Oh Snuggly Bear!

_Disclaimer: I Do not own the tune to Oh Christmas Tree, but the words are all mine! _

O Snuggly Bear, O Snuggly Bear!  
How is thy fur so lovely!  
O Snuggly Bear, O Snuggly Bear,  
How is thy fur so lovely! Not only in the summertime,  
But even in winter is thy prime.  
O Snuggly Bear, O Snuggly Bear,  
How is thy fur so lovely!

O Bella Dear, O Bella Dear,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!  
O Bella Dear, O Bella Dear,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me! For every heart beat that you take,  
A song to me your blood doth make.  
O Bella Dear, O Bella Dear,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Esme Love, O Esme Love,  
Thy beauty shines out brightly!  
O Esme Love, O Esme Love,  
Thy beauty shines out brightly! Each curl doth hold its tiny light,  
That makes each move to sparkle bright.  
O Esme Dear, O Esme Love,  
Thy beauty shines out brightly!

_Hope you liked it! Now review! Flames and praise welcome! _


	3. Here Comes Carlisle!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Carlisle (sadly) or the tune to this song, Here Comes Santa Claus, but I DO own the lyrics!_**

**Here comes Carlisle!****  
****Here comes Carlisle!****  
****Right down Carlisle Street!****  
****Jasper and Edward and all his Vampires****  
****are really cool to meet!****  
****Patients shrieking, Nurses peeking;****  
****All is merry and bright.****  
****Protect your throats and say your prayers,****  
****'Cause Carlisle comes tonight.**

**Here comes Carlisle!****  
****Here comes Carlisle!****  
****Right down Carlisle street,****  
****Drinking Bears and breaking trees, it's quite an amazing feat! ****  
****See the vampires dancing, prancing****  
Oh, ****what a beautiful sight.****  
****Jump in bed, cover up your head,****  
****'Cause Carlisle comes tonight.**

**_Hooray! Hope you liked it! Review, review, review! _**


	4. Grizzlies Roasting On An Open Fire

_Hey Everyone! First off, I wanted to say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, it really means a lot to me that you took the time to review! I don't own this song, "The Christmas Song" but I do own the lyrics! So, please do not use them anywhere without my permission. (But you can sing them at Christmas!) Okay, for those of you who don't know, Big-C is actually Carlisle. In one of Ame Warashi's chapters, Carlisle has to go gangster and I just loved it so much I had to use it in my story. So I take no credit for Big-C and his hip-hop jams._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grizzlies roasting on an open fire  
Emmett nipping at your toes  
Hip-hop jam's being sung by Big-C  
And Alice keeps trying to grow,  
Everybody knows a Vampire and mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
All the Vamps, with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Jasper's on his way  
He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if Emmett really knows how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To Vamps from one to 992

Although it's been said many times many ways,  
The best blood goes to you!

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To Vamps from one to 992  
Although it's been said many times, many ways

The best blood goes to you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another one posted! I'm going to Canada for a week on Sunday so please don't get mad at me if I don't update for a while, but I promise I will write more if I have more songs to convert. Please, I'm begging you; give me Christmas songs to convert! Please click that little blue button!_


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Hello everyone! First of all, apologies for the lack of updates. Thank you to all of my reviewers, it means a lot to me! To all of those who have favorited this story, YOU ROCK! Now that school has started, things have been SUPER busy, so I cannot update NEARLY as much as I would like. In honor of Christmas, I am going to try to update crazily. Sorry again! Happy Thanksgiving! **


	6. Oh, Town of Forks in Washington

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally going to update! Sorry for the wait!**

Oh Town of Forks in Washington

O town of Forks in Washington  
How still we see the lie! Beside thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent wolves go by;  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting Life;  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee to-night.

For Cullens, they reside here,  
And gathered all above,  
While the mortal sleeps, the angel keeps  
His watch of wondering love.  
O morning stars, together  
Proclaim the brightening day!  
The dense clouds covering the sky,  
Keeping the sun at bay.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original lyrics of Oh, Little Town on Bethlehem, nor do I want to harm the holy integrity of the song. I simply want to spread a little vampiric Christmas cheer! Oh, and I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters…sadly. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	7. Jacob, The Russet Colored Werewolf

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and favoriters!! I would give you all Christmas cookies if I could!** **I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but about 5 story alerts were sent out about the last chapter. That was a mistake on my part!! Apologies! **

Jacob the Russet Colored Werewolf  
had a very fuzzy pelt.  
And if you ever pet him,  
it's the softest thing you felt.

All of the other werewolves  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Jacob  
play in any werewolf games. Then one late night in the field  
Bella came to say:  
"Jacob, since your coats the best  
can I lay on you to rest?"

Then all the werewolves loved him  
as they shouted out with glee:  
"Jacob, the Russet Colored Werewolf,  
you'll go down in history!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or the lyrics to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Merry eve of Christmas Eve everyone!! Reviews welcome!**


	8. I Want An Edward Cullen For Christmas!

**_A/N: Merry Christmas Eve!! I'm so excited for Christmas!! I asked for a Jasper, we'll see what Santa brings me!! I know a lot of you would LOVE to give Edward a massage!!!_**

**I want an Edward Cullen for Christmas****  
****Only an Edward Cullen will do****  
****I don't want a doll, no dinkey tinker toys****  
****I want an Edward Cullen to play with and enjoy!**

**I want an Edward Cullen for Christmas****  
****I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?****  
****He won't have to use a dirty chimney flue****  
****Just bring him through the front door****  
****That's the easy thing to do!**

**I can see me now on Christmas morning****  
****Creeping down the stairs****  
****Oh what joy, what surprise****  
****When I open up my eyes****  
****To see an Edward hero standing there!**

**I want an Edward Cullen for Christmas****  
****Only an Edward Cullen will do****  
****No Carlisles, no Jasper Cullenuses****  
****I only likes Edward Cullnuses****  
****And Edward Cullenuses like me, too!**

**Mom says an Edward would eat me up, but then****  
****Carlisle says an Edward is a vegetarian****  
****There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage!**

**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to "I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas" or any of Stephenie Meyers work. Sadly. Reviews welcome!! Press the little blue button! _


	9. We Wish You A Merry Christmas!

**_A/N: Now, this carol doesn't say anything about Twilight in it, but use your imagination. A Merry Christmas from the Volturi!! _**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;****  
****We wish you a Merry Christmas;****  
****We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.****  
****Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;****  
****Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Oh, bring us a fattened tour group;****  
****Oh, bring us a fattened tour group;****  
****Oh, bring us a fattened tour group and a cup of good cheer! **

**We won't go until we get some;****  
****We won't go until we get some;****  
****We won't go until we get some, so don't bring a deer! **

**We'll drink them until they're empty;****  
****We'll drink them until they're empty;****  
****We'll drink them until they're empty, so please wait right here!**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;****  
****We wish you a Merry Christmas;****  
****We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" or Stephenie Meyer's work. Merry Christmas!! Reviews welcome!!_**

**_Go on. You know you want to click that little blue button._**


	10. Let Them Go!

A/N: Guess what I finally did? See if you can guess who it is about! Also, lyrics belong to the Spirit of Christmas and the story it is based off of belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Obviously.

Oh, the actions inside is frightful,

But the lobby is so delightful,

And since we've no place we can go,

Let them go, let them go, let them go!

They don't show any signs of stopping,

And I brought some corn for popping;

The lights are turned way down low,

Let them go, let them go, let them go!

When they finally say We're Done!

How I'll hate going out in the town;

But if you really can outrun,

All the way home I won't frown!

The tour group is slowly dying,

And, my dear, we're still not crying,

But as long as you love me so.

Let them go, let them go, let them go!

A/N: Sorry for the long long LONG wait. And the rough work. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
